Allein
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Der zehnte Doctor nachts allein in einem Kino in Cardiff ...


**Allein**

Die Halle war völlig leer, als er schlendernd durch sie hindurchging. Er sah sich die Plakate an den Wänden an, las die Namen, betrachtete die Bilder. Einige sehr reißerisch, andere betont intellektuell, einige höchst romantisch, andere komisch.  
Seine Miene blieb dabei völlig unbewegt.  
Die Hände in den Taschen ging er langsamen Schrittes aus der Halle den Gang entlang, der zur geschlossenen Theke führte, ging ohne zu zögern dahinter, öffnete die Eistruhe die dort stand und nahm sich ein Eis heraus. Er zog das Papier vom oberen Teil des Eishörnchens ab und leckte an der kühlen Süßigkeit, während er das Popcorngerät anschaltete. Er sah der Maschine eine Weile zu bis sie genügend aufgeheizt war und betrachtete dann, Eis essend, wie genug Popcorn in die Auffangschale fiel, um eine Tüte zu füllen.  
Er warf das vom Eis übrig gebliebene Papier in einen Mülleimer, füllte eine Tüte mit Popcorn und ging dann ebenso langsam wie vorher weiter zu der Tür, die ihn in den Vorführraum geleitete. Ein Griff zum Screwdriver und die Tür war geöffnet und wenig später war das Vorführgerät eingeschaltet.  
Auch in den Kinosaal zu gelangen stellte kein Problem dar und so saß er in der Mitte des völlig leeren Kinos, aß sein noch warmes Popcorn und sah sich den Film an, der vom Kino als der aktuelleste Hit gepriesen wurde.  
Der Film war laut, grellbunt, actiongeladen und mit einer Handlung versehen, die man zwar auch in fünf Minuten hätte zusammenfassen können, aber sämtliche Anforderungen an einen unterhaltsamen Kinofilm erfüllte.  
Ihm war es ohnehin egal was er sah ...  
Er wollte mit der Bilder- und Geräuscheflut ohnehin nur überdecken, was er anders nicht los wurde.  
Er wollte nicht mehr an das denken, was ihm seit sechs Tagen den Schlaf raubte, weil wann immer er die Augen schloss die Bilder der Ereignisse auf Paggata ihn erneut heimsuchten. Er wusste, dass dies exakt eine der Situationen war, von denen Jack sich wünschte, dass er in ihnen zu ihm käme und mit ihm redete. Aber er war noch nicht so weit.  
Er würde mit Jack reden. Er würde sich ihm anvertrauen und er wusste, dass es ihm, wenn er dem Freund alles erzählt hätte, besser gehen würde, aber das lag unter anderem daran, dass er dann einfach bereits so weit war, darüber reden zu können.  
Dieser Zeitpunkt war noch nicht erreicht.  
Er schob sich noch ein Popcorn in den Mund und kaute darauf herum, während er auf die Leinwand starrte, ohne wirklich zu sehen was sich dort abspielte.  
Er hatte die Beine auf der Lehne des Sessels vor ihm ausgestreckt und übereinandergelegt.  
Plötzlich widerte ihn die Süße des Popcorns an und er stellte die Tüte auf den Sitz neben sich.  
Er versuchte, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren und verschränkte die Arme, während er sich noch etwas gemütlicher in dem weichen Sitz zurücklehnte.  
Er war vor der Stille der TARDIS geflohen – er wollte abgelenkt sein - aber er brauchte Schlaf ...  
Als er spürte, wie ihm die Augen schwer wurden und sein Atem langsamer und ruhiger, teilte er seiner inneren Uhr mit, dass er nicht von der ersten Schicht des Kinopersonals gefunden werden wollte. Aber er wusste, dass die Stille nach dem Abspann ihn ohnehin wecken würde. Also ließ er zu, dass er seiner Müdigkeit endlich nachgab und seinem Körper den so ersehnten Schlaf schenkte. Mit verschränkten Armen, die Brille noch auf der Nase, schlief er ein, während vor ihm auf der Leinwand Häuser explodierten und unzählige Magazine der verrücktesten Waffen leergeschossen wurden.

# # #

„Und er war schon wieder hier?", fragte der rothaarige Frederik seinen Kollegen, der mit ihm gemeinsam die Kinos der ersten Etage für die ersten Vorstellungen überprüfte.  
Der Kollege nickte.  
„Ja. Das Popcorn-Gerät war wieder an und in Kino 4 war die Tür auf. Und wie du siehst, hat er wie die meisten seine halbleere Tüte stehen lassen. Ich hatte ja schon davon gehört, dass das passiert, aber ich hab's selber noch nicht erlebt. Wer immer das ist macht dass jetzt schon wie lange, hast du gesagt?"  
Frederik schmunzelte, als er zu seinem Kollegen hoch sah.  
„Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, ist das nicht der oder die selbe, sondern schon die dritte Generation. Diese nächtlichen Besuche haben schon stattgefunden, als es das neue Kino noch gar nicht gab, als das hier noch der alte Filmpalast war ... aber er oder sie hat noch nie irgendwas kaputt gemacht oder gestohlen. Aber wie auch immer ... es ist immer eine Tüte Popcorn, manchmal ein Getränk – wer immer das ist kommt alleine ... das macht niemand, der jemanden hätte, den er mitbringen könnte ..."  
Der Kollege sah Frederik mit einem betretenen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Da hast du wohl Recht ..."


End file.
